This renewal application requests funding for the continuation of the Southwest Oncology Group Clinical Trials Cooperative Grant at City of Hope (COH) for years 23-28. The COH faculty has a longstanding commitment to the Southwest Oncology Group as demonstrated by their leadership in the group, involvement in protocol development, meeting attendance, and enrollment of patients on SWOG studies. Dr. Steven Forman has chaired the BMT Committee since 1993 and pilot studies first tested at City of Hope have been incorporated into treatment arms on SWOG trials. Many of our faculty are Principal Investigators on SWOG trials and our annual enrollment to SWOG studies exceeds 100 patients per year. Our faculty involvement spans many disciplines including Medical Oncology, General Surgical Oncology, Urology, Pathology, Pharmacy and Pharmacology who serve on critical committees and enroll patients on clinical trials. SWOG members from COH also contribute substantially to research activities in oncologic surgery and cancer prevention. Substantive scientific patient accrual to SWOG clinical trials by the COH can be predicted to continue over the coming funding cycle. Our faculty have authored numerous publications. Clinical research through the Southwest Oncology Group continues to be an important part of the COH research portfolio. Recognizing the importance of SWOG to the institution, City of Hope supports the regulatory, data collection, and quality assurance infrastructure that is not entirely supported by the current grant. We anticipate that our participation in SWOG will continue to grow as our institution expands both on the main Duarte campus and with our burgeoning affiliate program.